


How Love is Made – By Lucifer Winchester-Milligan

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [134]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer writes a recipe for how to create love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Love is Made – By Lucifer Winchester-Milligan

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really cool font for this on my computer.

How Love is Made – By Lucifer Winchester-Milligan

 

  *      Three archangels, deeply broken
  *      One seraph, shaken well
  *      Two hunters, lightly cracked
  *      One human boy who’s been to Hell and back
  *      One Apocalypse
  *      Two absent fathers
  *      One rusty old bunker
  *      Three quarts of forgiveness
  *      Two cups of acceptance
  *      One pint of understanding
  *      Four tablespoons perseverance
  *      One heaping cupful of cuddles
  *      A pinch of destiny
  *      A dash of fate
  *      A tiny bit of luck
  *      And a lot of kisses (season to taste)



 

Stir well; serve with fuzzy blanket.


End file.
